Keep our love a secret
by winxclubfan1
Summary: Either you have no mate or the mate of the same gender, you will be in trouble if you break this rule, but what happens when Mudpaw and Goldenpaw can't shake off the feelings they have for each other? Same thing with Honeypaw and Thornpaw, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Proglance for Keep it a secret about our love, I will make my own original ideas, don't say I'm copying Petalwish, I'm not, it's sort of inspired by it though but I will use my own original ideas, however Petalwish's and this story are complete oppisites, plus like I said, I'm not copying!**

You see, there was once a time where you could mate with whoever you wanted with, however, once night that all changed.

Yarrowstar was on the high rock, 'Have anyone seen Mallowwhisker my deputy and Tansypelt his mate?' He asked. The others shrugged.

Suddenly there was a laugh behind him, he turned around to see Tansypelt and Mallowwhisker behind him, 'So long Yarrow_tooth_!' Mallowwhisker said laughing, he pushed his brother off the high rock, Yarrowstar fell from the high rock onto the ground, he quickly blacked out.

When he woke up he saw two dead bodies in front of him, he looked up to see two she-cats, one brown one silver looking at him, 'What happened?' he asked, 'We saw these two cats try to kill you so we killed them, I'm Owl, this is my mate Claw.' The brown one said, 'A couple of the same gender, saving the clan from these two monsters, we must pass a rule saying you can only mate with cats of the same gender, if you mate with a cat from a different gender you will be punished.' He said walking off.

'And that's why, you can only mate with cats of the same genders!' Snowtooth told Mudpaw, Goldenpaw, Honeypaw and Thornpaw, Mudpaw was Snowtooth's apprentice and he was also his best friend, Mudpaw's other best friend was his brother Thornpaw, his secret crush Goldenpaw and Honeypaw, Goldenpaw's sister and Best friend. 'I don't find that very fare, what about the couples of the different gender that saved the clan?' Goldenpaw asked, 'Yea!' Honeypaw said. 'Well, Mallowwhisker would of ended the whole clans, those other couples only saved one clan.' Snowtooth said, 'That's still not far!' Honeypaw and Goldenpaw said storming off.

**Did you enjoy it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**REPLY TO REVIEWS! **

**KJM19914 -** _You have a point, some she-cats secretly have kits and they pretend the kits are loner kits._

**AquaxSapphrine -** _Thanks :)_

**Anyway, Here are the Allegances!**

**Amberclan**

Leader:

Patchstar (Patchsong) Black and white she-cat with green eyes, no mate. _Apprentince_ Honeypaw

Deputy:

Harewhisker - White tom with brown spots, green eyes, (Mate is Stonefoot)

Med cat:

Icerose - White she-cat with green eyes, no mate.

Med cat apprentince:

Robinpaw - Red-brown tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Stonefoot - Dark grey tom with amber eyes (Mate is Harewhisker)

Leopardfeather - Golden spotted she-cat with blue eyes, white paws, (Mate is Poppynose)

Poppynose - Calico she-cat with grey eyes (Mate is Leopardfeather)

Dewfeather - White tom with light grey flecks and green eyes, no mate _Apprentince_ Thornpaw

Snowtooth - White tom with dark blue eyes, half deaf (Mate is Pouncetail) _Apprentince_ Mudpaw

Pouncetail - White tom with grey patches, half blind, amber eyes (Mate is Snowtooth)

Ben - Shaggy black tom with amber eyes, (Mate is Nikolas) _apprentince_ Goldenpaw

Nikolas - Dark brown tom with green eyes (Mate is Ben)

Snowfrost - White she-cat with silver eyes (Mate is Pinewing)

Pinewing - Brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mate is Snowfrost)

_Apprentinces_:

Mudpaw - Dark brown almost black tom with amber eyes, he has a secret crush on Goldenpaw

Goldenpaw - Light cream-gold she-cat with blue eyes, one white paw, she has a secret crush on Mudpaw

Honeypaw - Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes, she has a secret crush on Thornpaw

Thornpaw - Brown tom with blue eyes, white ears, he has a secret crush on Honeypaw

_Elders_

Amberclaw - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (No mate)

**Hope you like the name, Any warrior names for Mudpaw, Goldenpaw, Honeypaw and Thornpaw?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back guys, I have somebody helping me with this! She helps with the beta reading part thingy, anyway, lets get on with the story!**

_Honeypaw's Pov_

I Stretched my legs out in the warm sunlight, I noticed Goldenpaw bringing a squirrel to the fresh kill pile. 'Wait, have I overslept?' I thought to myself. The round golden sun shone on my soft honey-brown pelt. I heard a voice calling me, 'Honeypaw! Patrol!' My mentor Patchstar called out to me. I walked over to her but I was so tired I kept on falling on the ground. After I fell down the sixth time I finally stabled my legs and walked over to her. 'Who am I going on Patrol with?' I asked, 'Dewfeather and Goldenpaw.' My mentor said. I nodded and made my way to the clearing where my sister and Thornpaw's mentor was. We made our way out of camp.

Being on patrol helped me to take my mind off things, I was able to hunt well so this was a relief. On the way I noticed Goldenpaw walking slowly and daydreaming, 'It's probably nothing, I won't bother her.' I thought to myself. I proudly pounced in front of the patrol, I noticed a mouse was nibbling on something, I laid down and gently padded to the mouse, it heard me however and ran off. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to camp with the patrol.

'Battle training!' Dewfeather called out me and my friends gathered around him, 'Right, I will pair you guys up.' He said, 'Please don't get Thornpaw as your partner, Please don't get Thornpaw as your Partner' I thought to myself, 'Goldenpaw will go with Mudpaw and Honeypaw will go with... Thornpaw!' He said. 'Fox-dung!' I thought.

**Did I do good, what will happen to Honeypaw?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update guys, mainly due to the facts that ****_some people _*****Glares at Guest and Blackclaw* kept on asking me a question WHICH I ANSWERED IN THE ALLEGIANCES! I was like, Fine! You going to be like that, longer updates! You asking me that stupid question - No updates, I'd recommend you don't ask me a question. Whatever!**

**Now, which OC to use for today's introduction...**

**Me: Goldenpaw! Get over here.**

**Goldenpaw: Winxclubfan1 doesn't own warriors, if she did you would probably know her name by now, Ivypool and Hawkfrost would be dating, Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, Silverstream and Firestar would of never died, Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker would be mates, Honeyfern would have kits, she'd make Crowfeather burn in the Dark forest (A/N: Just because of my religion doesn't mean I don't believe in hell) and *Fainting* This story would be published**

**Me: Thank you Goldenpaw, now, GET BACK TO JAIL!**

**Goldenpaw: Yes master!**

**Honeypaw: Jail? You let me stay in your caravan where you let me eat all your skittles and drink soda.**

**Me: Well that's because your my favorite in the story. I BETTER RIGHT BEFORE I GET IN TROUBLE!**

'Fox dung!' Honeypaw thought, of all cats she had to get paired off with _Thornpaw_, He acted more like Thornkit most of the time.

She looked at the training ground, the hollow was a huge hole with sand underneath it and the training ground itself was just a huge field.

'And, go!' The mentor called out.

Honeypaw looked around and saw Goldenpaw pin down Mudpaw with no trouble.

When she was distracted Thornpaw leaped at Honeypaw and pinned her down.

Honeypaw immediantly played dead and stayed as still as possible.

Thornpaw wasn't fooled however, after a long time of staying down Honeypaw collasped and was brought to the med cat's den.

'You see, this is why we can't trust anyone anymore!' Icerose said cleaning out the med cat den.

'Why?' Honeypaw asked her.

**Sorry its short, I'm just so bored right now, this will be the last update for awhile! I have other stories planned out!**


End file.
